


Better Together

by Cassiopeia13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Thor, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Thor (Marvel), Lots of Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Time Travel Fix-It, Top Loki (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel), but a hopeful happy ending, magical lube, team switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: I asked for prompts, @halloweeninmyheart sent me: Thor goes back in time to change the events leading up to Infinity Wars, and sees Loki desperate for approval.





	Better Together

Something went terribly wrong.

The Time Stone was supposed to send Thor back in time, merging him with his younger self, so there wasn’t two of him running around and instead it… didn’t. 

For years, or what seemed like years, Thor was subjected to watching his entire life in fast forward motion played out before him. He watched as Loki was placed into Frigga’s arms before being put into the crib beside his baby self. The king couldn't help smiling when one pudgy hand reached out to pat against his new brother’s face. Even in the crib, he was possessive of Loki. 

Time moved quickly, showing him scenes of the two of them growing up, always together no matter what. They had lessons together, training together, meals together and often one would crawl into the other’s bed, and they would slumber together. It wasn’t until they were nearly fifty years old that things seemed to change. Thor watched, frowning as Loki was suddenly put into other studies, being trained in magic and daggers instead of alongside Thor’s training with swords and fists. He watched himself receive Mjolnir, but Loki stood to the sidelines receiving nothing as his father proudly boasted his warrior son was finally coming into his power. His brother looked proud of him, but behind the smile was a guarded shadow, not jealousy, not yet, but almost. 

Scene after scene was much the same, the two of them together, but Thor getting credit and praise where Loki was mocked, and still, his brother smiled and looked proud of Thor. He congratulated Thor over and over, clapping him on the back or hugging him for a job well done, rarely receiving the same praise. Odin continued to tell them that one day, one of them would be king, but always failed to say who and each time, Loki would look at their father with devotion and longing, wanting to make him proud. Loki attended council meetings and state meetings, he took notes during open court and attended most court functions. Thor watched those more closely than anything else, smiling at how beautiful Loki always looked with his hair plaited and his clothing flowing around him like water. He was stunning and charming and made more than one woman and man blush during the evenings.

The days that Loki smiled were the better days where Thor could convince himself that not everything was terrible. And it wasn’t, not really, but seeing so much of Loki’s life outside of his own arrogance was hard to watch. He saw it now, the shadow Loki lived in, cast by him and his father so that people around them rarely saw them as equals, tending to flock toward Thor’s boisterous nature instead of Loki’s quieter one. 

The time stone kept Thor moving quickly from scene to scene, replaying moments of his life he barely remembered, and others he remembered all too well. The first time his younger self and Loki made love Thor couldn’t help the hand he wrapped around himself as he watched, feeling like a creeper in the shadows but unable to look away. His eyes stayed on his brother as Loki thrust into his younger self’s body for the first time until the two of them came together. It was different watching it from the outside, rather than being part of it, but the memory was still perfect in Thor’s opinion and he smiled as the stone pulled him to the next point in time until finally, it stopped at the point Strange told him he’d be going back to. 

It was a rainy day when Thor was finally released, and the stone in his hand disappeared to return to wherever the time stone went when it wasn’t being used. The only problem was that instead of the stone merging him with his younger self as Strange told him it would, there were now two of him, and he was stuck fifteen years into his past forced into the shadows so not to get caught. 

Seeing himself so arrogant made him cringe, but seeing Loki yearn for acceptance he rarely received nearly stopped his heart. He stared at the two princes, laughing and play fighting in the halls of the palace as they talked about some hunt that Thor barely remembered. His younger self laughed, pulling Loki in by the neck and holding him there as he recounted tails of their quest, but instead of watching the whole scene, Thor watched Loki. He couldn’t take his eyes off of his little brother looking so alive and young. Strange that it was only 15 years ago, and yet Loki looked hundreds of years younger. 

For three weeks Thor watched his little brother every chance he got. Loki looked happy, but there was something under it all that Thor just couldn’t put his finger on. Every time Loki looked at their father, or even him, there was something in his eyes that begged for people to see him as Thor's equal. Odin praised Thor for his accomplishments, for his fighting abilities, and for his popularity and in the background, Loki hung onto Odin's every word waiting to hear the same directed at him. He looked proud, as Thor had always thought Loki was, but there was also jealousy and sadness to his looks that Thor couldn’t remember ever seeing before.

Thor watched as Loki snuck away from the raucous feast that was in honor of Thor’s upcoming coronation. Was this when Loki talked to the Jotunnar? Was this when he found a way to sneak them into Asgard to steal the Cask of Ancient Winters? If it was, and Thor confronted him maybe he could stop Loki from doing it. Perhaps he could keep his brother out of the hands of Thanos for good, and everything that happened could be averted. Keeping the events leading to the war with Thanos was the whole point of using the Time Stone in the first place. Maybe it all started here. 

Without overthinking it, Thor pushed away from the shadow and followed Loki out of the palace to the mountains. It was dark, but the full moon provided enough light for them to see clearly. Catching up with his brother wasn’t at all problematic, Loki wasn’t going fast. “Loki,” he hissed reaching out to pull the reigns on Loki's horse to a stop. His little brother looked startled then confused, and Thor suddenly realized how different he looked from the man Loki had just left.

Without warning Thor found himself on the ground, wrists pinned to the dirt and his brother sitting on top of his chest, a dagger to his throat. “If you move, if you utter a word I will not hesitate to slit your throat. Who are you that wears my brother’s face?”

It wasn’t an empty threat, Thor knew his brother was deadly with his daggers and with his magic, and he wouldn’t hesitate if he thought Thor was a threat to either himself or Asgard. Instead of fighting, he let himself go limp and looked at Loki with one blue and one brown eye hoping that though he was older, a wise king, that Loki would see him for who he was. “Loki,” he whispered, “please brother it’s me.” 

The two stared at one another, Loki heavy against Thor’s chest in a way that was far too innocent for Thor’s liking. He remembered the last time Loki was this close, on the Ark before it had all fallen apart; they were sparring, and Loki flipped him, pinned him down with seiðr and proceeded to kiss him breathless. They’d made love on the sparring mat, Loki thrusting deep into Thor’s body until they both came, lightning dancing over their bodies. It had been glorious, and they’d stayed there for hours tasting and feeling one another and having several more orgasms in the process. 

Something in his expression must have given Loki pause, the trickster frowned and rolled off, allowing Thor to sit up, but he couldn’t stand or get closer. “I just left my oaf of a brother back at the feast, and yet here you are, missing an eye, hair shorn and with scars I don’t remember Thor having. And yet you wear his face.”

Reaching up, Thor rubbed just under his brown eye, surprised Loki knew it was fake and wondered why he was surprised. His brother was nothing if not observant, definitely the smarter of the two of them, looking at all possibilities before charging into a situation like Thor still did. Even after all this time. “I’m from the future… a bad one,” he admitted seeing no other option. “It was supposed to merge me with myself, so there wasn’t two of us, and I was going to attempt to stop past actions that set into motion events which caused the destruction of half the universe.” He took a breath, face twisting in pain as he reached out and pressed his fingers to Loki’s face, surprised his brother was allowing it. “I watched you die, strangled and I could do nothing. Please don’t let the Jotunn free on Asgard, Loki. You are right that I am not ready to be king, and my hubris would surely get Asgard into all sorts of trouble, but this is not the way. I need to talk to you. Please.”

Loki looked startled, eyes wide as he stared but didn’t try to remove Thor’s hand from his cheek, instead leaning into it. “How -”

“Loki,” Thor whispered pulling his brother closer and wrapping his arms around the lithe body, holding as tightly as he could. He buried his face in his brother’s neck, years younger than him now, and wept for the first time in forever. The body in his arms froze, tensing before very slowly relaxing and Loki hugged back, sinking into Thor’s arms. 

With a start the young prince pulled away, putting at least a meter between them. “How did you come back from the future? That’s impossible. I’ve been attempting to break the barrier of space-time for years, and it can’t be done without a power source like harnessing a star and if someone were to do that it would kill them, even us.”

Explaining would take some time, and Thor didn’t fancy doing so in the mountains in the dead of night. He stood, realizing that Loki’s magic had released him, and walked to the horses gathering the reigns and bringing them back. “Let’s return to your rooms. You can gather food and drink, and I will explain what I can, but Loki… it isn’t all a happy story, and there are some things that father has kept from us that were found out through troubling circumstances. You have a right to know, and I will tell you, I promise, but you must convince Mother to talk Father out of giving me the crown.”

“Well now I know you’re definitely not the Thor from this time, he would do anything to get that crown and have a war,” Loki sneered though there was amusement in his voice. He stood and mounted his horse, kicking off to return home, though they traveled at a steady trot. “Why talk to Mother? Why not just talk to Father directly? Why the games?” The question was calculating exactly how Thor would expect Loki to be. 

It was a gamble telling Loki things about the future, but Loki was the catalyst to the entire plan with Thanos. After months of reading over timelines, months of arguments about events leading up to the war with Thanos, and months of searching for the time stone again, the conclusion was that it all pointed back to Loki. True, the Tesseract would be dug up with Rogers, but without Loki trying to steal it and leading an army on Earth, Thanos would consider humanity unworthy and underestimate them. Without Loki, the Avengers would never have become a team. Without Loki, Fury would have no need to weaponize the Tesseract worried about an alien threat. Without Loki, the Bifrost would not have been destroyed. Without Loki, there would have been no fight against the Jotunn. Whatever else happened, the Avengers who were left all agreed that if Thor could point Loki to another path, it would give everyone time to come up with a defense against Thanos and to, perhaps, find a way to protect the stones before he even got them.

Once back at the palace, Thor hid in Loki’s room while his brother went to get them food and drink. It didn’t take long before they were settled together by the fire and again Thor was reminded of the last time he and Loki were together, eating together and enjoying one another’s company without tricks or calculated moves involved. It was nice to be like this again.

Loki glanced up, making a curious face before popping a bit of cheese and bread into his mouth and swallowing. “Why do you keep looking at me like that?”

A physical relationship between the two wasn’t new, it had been going on for centuries, but around this time, Thor remembered it had been quite some time since they’d last been together. It was understandable that Loki was confused. “Sorry. I miss you," he answered honestly. "You were- are… you ARE everything to me, and I threw it away stupidly. We both did. Things we did, things I didn’t see happening because I was too caught up in myself. Too caught up in how Asgard put me on his pedestal I didn’t deserve while pushing you down into the shadows. I’m sorry, Loki, that you had to travel that journey alone. I promised to always be there for you, and then I let you drown in my wake.” 

The trickster looked utterly confused like he was trying to figure out if it was some kind of trick or not. Thor didn’t blame him, for Thor to admit his failures at this stage in his life would have been quite the spectacle. But in the end, Loki looked away and shrugged. “Father always said we were destined to be king, but it could only be one of us. He chose you.” The words were nearly spat out, Loki looking like he’d swallowed a lemon and while it was an amusing facial expression, Thor had no intention of laughing. His brother had been hurting for a long time, living in Thor’s shadow, watching as time and time again Thor was picked over Loki, or watching as Thor was praised while Loki was laughed at. No one should be allowed to laugh at a prince, and yet for some reason, Thor never stopped it, or worse, would laugh with them. 

It took Loki dying before Thor truly understood everything. It took the Time Stone replaying his entire life, allowing him to see things he’d missed at the time, too blinded by his own hubris to pay any attention to those around him. It took losing half the universe for Thor to understand, but he was lucky, he was being given a second chance, and he planned to take it. 

Fifteen years was nothing but a blink of an eye to them, but it might as well have been a lifetime for all that had happened. He put his plate down and moved closer, cupping Loki’s cheeks so his brother would have no choice but to look at him. “You are my heart, Loki, and I am so sorry that I never got the chance to tell you before you died. For all that you had done in your life, and believe me, brother, you’d done a lot, you were still my heart. And I know now that will never change.” 

The look on his little brother’s face nearly broke Thor. It was like everything Loki had ever wanted in his entire life handed to him on a silver platter; he looked at Thor as if the thunder god had hung the moon and lassoed the stars. “I don’t want to be king,” Loki whispered, “but I don’t want to be seen as the screw up that I’m not. I don’t want to be seen as the little brother always tagging along in your shadow, Thor. I’m powerful too. I can fight too.”

Through Loki speaking Thor was nodding his head in agreement. “I know, Loki. Your magic is unmatched by any on any planet anywhere.” He paused looking at his brother’s face, amazed at how young he looked, how his eyes were not haunted by things that had happened at the hands of Thanos. He was beautiful. “How long have you been jumping to other worlds without the aid of the Bifrost?”

The trickster looked surprised and immediately tried to pull away, eyes guarded, but Thor held on, not wanting Loki to run. They stared at each other again, and finally, the young prince answered, “Fourish hundred years… give or take a decade or so. Please don’t tell anyone.” 

Loki truly was amazing. His powers, his understanding of the universe, even before Thanos got ahold of him, he was just amazing. Thor had realized sometime after Loki’s imprisonment that when he’d mentioned the worlds that he’d seen, it wasn’t because of what happened after his failed attempt at destroying Jotunheim, it was because he’d been doing it on his own for years. Knowing where to find the thinning veils between the realms on Yggdrasil was nothing compared to what Loki could do on his own. His power far exceeded their mother's and their father's combined. “I won’t tell anyone, who would I tell? I can’t let anyone else know I’m here. I can’t believe I never saw how amazing you are.”

Loki shrugged, a slight raise of his shoulder before he shifted his weight and leaned away from his brother. It was almost a physical pain to have Loki pull away from him, but Thor knew it wasn’t because he wanted to get away, he just wanted to be comfortable. “What made you finally realize that I wasn’t just some magician playing magic tricks only suited for children’s birthday parties? What made you see me as a warrior?”

“It was a lot of things. We had some interesting experiences together,” Thor told him. He set aside their food and drink, putting it on the table before returning to Loki’s side in front of the fire. “Brother,” Thor whispered looking at his hands, fidgeting really, “there is something I need to tell you first, before anything else. About you. About your true heritage.” When Loki looked at him, curious, Thor bit his lip, but took a breath and continued, “Father was right when he said we were both destined to be kings, but what he failed to mention was what realm you would be king of. You are not Asgardian, Loki.”

“Wh-Thor?”

Reaching out, Thor pulled Loki against, him, holding him tightly so he couldn’t get away. “You’re Jotunn. We found out, in the time I’d already lived, a few days from now. Or well you did.” Loki struggled to get away from Thor's hold; he pushed at Thor’s shoulders, and told him to stop talking, yelled at him that it wasn’t true. “Brother, please! I speak only truth. A few days from now, when my coronation was to be concluded you let the Jotunn loose on Asgard. You wanted them to steal the Cask to keep me from being king, and while your methods weren’t well thought out, your intention was good. I don’t BLAME you, Loki.” His brother stilled in his arms, slumping only to look up at Thor, eyes cloudy. “This,” the thunder god picked up Loki’s hand with the cuff, covering it with his own and squeezing, letting his lightning jolt through it until the metal shattered and the thing fell away. Loki’s arm turned blue, white lines standing out vividly before morphing back to the creamy color it had always been. 

They stared, both of them, at Loki’s hand while the young prince turned it over and wiggled his fingers in shock. “I… turned blue,” he whispered. His eyes filled with tears, and his breathing increased, nearly hyperventilating before Thor pulled him close, into his lap and held him whispering into his ear. “I… if I’m Jotunn why am I here? What- I don’t- Thor?” He looked terrified, and it broke Thor’s heart to see it. This Loki was nothing like his brother who’d died protecting the remaining members of a dying people. This Loki was young and confused and just trying to find his place in the world. 

“Shh,” Thor whispered, rubbing Loki’s back, “it’s okay, Loki. You’re still beautiful. I still love you, and you’re still my brother no matter what. You are still my brother.” They stayed there, in front of the fire while Loki held tight to Thor’s shoulders and cried until he passed out. Gently Thor lifted him and slipped into bed, holding Loki through the night until the sun rose. 

The sun rose way too fast for Thor’s liking. He slept, but not a whole lot, waking every so often to make sure his brother was still okay. He needed to make sure that Loki understood how loved he was, how important he was and he needed to make sure that Loki never fell off that Bifrost. He turned when his brother whimpered and pressed a kiss to his forehead. One large warm hand rubbed up and down Loki’s back, making the smaller man curl into him like a giant cat, practically purring. It was the first time they’d woken up together. 

There were years and years of the two of them sharing a bed, even for nothing more than sleep before their nightly activities turned more carnal. They’d had to hide then, making sure no one knew why they were together or what they’d been doing. Loki became incredibly skilled in cleaning sheets magically, and Thor became extremely proficient in sneaking back to his rooms without letting guards or maids see him. It went on like that for centuries off and on, in between longer relationships with other people, but in the end, they always gravitated back towards one another. 

“If you’re not really my brother, what we do here wouldn’t be seen as wrong would it?” Loki asked, nuzzling into Thor’s neck. He nipped the skin, and Thor’s body tightened immediately, a Pavlovian response to Loki being sensual. “Did you do this with him? Were you in love?” 

The questions made Thor pull away, gently pushing Loki from his arms so he could sit up. “With him” as if this Loki and the man he’d watched died were somehow different people. They were the same, and until a few days ago, they’d been headed down the same path. Thor vaguely wondered if he’d disappear now that the timeline had been changed. Sighing, the king shrugged before he answered, “there is no 'him' or 'you' you’re the same person, Loki. I’m older, but the Thor out there and the one in here are one in the same, I have merely lived through more experiences than he. But Loki, he loves you no differently than I do. If he were to understand how you lived, pushed into his shadow and nearly forgotten, or worse, laughed at...” His brother flinched and looked down. 

“He would think me a monster if he were to know,” Loki whispered. He looked at his hand again, concentrating and watching in curiosity as it turned blue again. Thor watched, holding his breath as Loki’s whole body changed to that of the Jotunn, a body he’d never seen. He was still Loki, still infinitely beautiful, even if he was blue with strange red eyes the color of rubies. “Am I a monster?” Without waiting for Thor to answer, Loki went on, “you said there were other things I needed to know. What are those things? Are you king? In the future? You hold yourself differently, you speak as a king who puts his people before himself. Thor- this Thor, younger Thor, he speaks of war and needing glory to be a great king. He understands nothing about what it actually means, he never goes to council meetings, or hold court, he has no idea what his people need and yet Father wants to make him king. I don’t understand it. Is it because I’m not truly Asgardian?”

Thor had no way of answering that. He knew what he was like back then. All he cared about was fighting and battles and flying with Mjolnir and bedding as many men and women as he possibly could. He hated council meetings, and holding court had always been dull. Loki had been good at navigating the games of court, but Thor never cared. Why hadn’t anyone else seen that? His mother had, he’s quite sure, and Loki naturally, but his friends? His father? They only saw a young prince ready to become king when truly Thor understood nothing of being a king. 

His coronation had been a show, a parade. He remembered the cheering people, the screams of his name as he walked down the hall, holding Mjolnir high. He remembered Sif rolling her eyes, but laughing, and the Warriors Three cheering him on, proud and happy for him. He remembered seeing Loki’s face, a smile much smaller as he watched Thor’s antics, and he remembered his mother's proud amusement. When he’d reached the dais and looked up at his father, he remembered Odin’s proud face, the smile he gave as the All-Father was about to announce his retirement and Thor’s becoming the new king. 

It would have been awful had Loki not had the foresight to stop it. He would have marched into Jotunheim without thought with an army and gotten who knew how many Asgardian’s killed in the process. He was ready to do that, had already thought of it before he’d even set foot in the throne room. The war would have lasted for years, decades maybe and their worlds would have been destroyed in the process, all because Thor thought himself unbeatable.

But if Loki saw his recklessness, and Frigga, why not Odin? Why did Odin insist on making him king without making Thor genuinely understand what it meant to be so? He hadn’t held court in years, hadn’t attended states meetings in years, and yet the kingdom was all but his. Why hadn’t Odin thought about Loki at all in his decision? They were the same age, though Thor was older by several months, that still shouldn’t have mattered. They were raised the same, as two prince’s of the crown inline for the throne, but in the end, Loki never stood a chance because he was Jotunn; a stolen relic of war. 

The king frowned, looking up at his brother then nodded. “I believe so, though can’t truly know father’s reasoning. It’s the only thing that makes sense. I was reckless and irresponsible, and not that you’re not ALSO reckless and irresponsible, but you’ve at least attended meetings where I’ve attended none. The people like me more, but that’s hardly a reason for making someone king. We’d both have been awful at it alone, but together, we could have brought Asgard into a new era of prosperity.”

Asgard could have been amazing under their co-rule, together they evened one another out, and it didn’t hurt that they shared a passion for one another that was unmatched by anyone else. Together Loki and Thor could have brought Asgard into an age of unparalleled learning and peace had they only been given a chance; Thor saw that now. He watched his little brother frowning, staring into the firelight in deep thought. It was never good for Loki to have deep thoughts, but Thor didn’t interrupt him. 

“Are you king?”

Thor nodded, not wanting to lie. “Father died. Most of Asgard died, actually,” he added after a moment. Loki’s head snapped up to stare, his face concerned and horrified in equal measure. “Yeah,” he sighed rubbing the back of his neck, “things happened. We have a sister.” Loki’s facial expressions were comical, and Thor would laugh if the situation weren’t so unlaughable. “Our father wasn’t the best of men turns out, and he had a child before us who wanted nothing but death and destruction, so he locked her away. She’s the reason there are no more Valkyrie, and when he died, she came back to claim Asgard. It… it was bad, Loki.” 

Thor looked down starting when Loki wrapped his arms around his brother and curled into him, snuggling. He couldn’t remember the last time they held one another without sex involved. “I’m sorry, Loki,” he whispered looking at his brother, opening his arms and pulling him closer, pulling Loki into his lap and holding him tightly. “I’m sorry I never saw the way you were treated. I never saw the way father treated you like you were second class. The people of Asgard took their cue from him and mocked you when you deserved the highest of respects, and I let them.” He cupped his brother’s face, his heart breaking at the look of pure longing and unguarded want on Loki’s face. How long had Loki longed to hear these words? 

With a hand on Loki’s cheek, he pulled their mouths closer together, pressing a gentle kiss to Loki’s lips. It felt like coming home in a way that being back on Asgard wasn’t. Loki was everything, his heart, his soul, his home and it had been so long since he’d been allowed to have this that Thor couldn’t help but pull him closer still. He moaned and swallowed an answering moan. “Loki,” he whispered pulling away just barely, “is this okay?” 

“You always were the stupid one,” his brother answered in lieu of an answer, but there was amusement behind it. Loki pushed him down and followed him, stretching out on Thor’s body to kiss him again igniting something in the thunder god that he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. “Will you leave? Will you lay with me and then leave?”

There was a vulnerability on Loki’s face, a worry that he tried not to let show, but Thor could see it. This was Loki before everything happened, before he found out about his birthright in the worst way possible, before he fell from the Bifrost, before Thanos, before he was cast into prison and had to be told his mother died after the funeral, before the lies and secrets and betrayal. This Loki, though still cunning, still longed for approval and believed that someday he would be wanted for who he was. Thor wanted to give that to him. “I won’t… but I can’t stay on Asgard,” he whispered. “We could leave, together.” As he spoke, he pushed the fabric from Loki’s body, wanting to see him bare before the fire and watch the light dance over his body. The king rolled, putting Loki under him making it easier to divest his brother of his clothing; Loki let him. “I know you have the ability to jump worlds without the Bifrost, I’ve never seen it, but I know you can do it. Could you take me with you?”

It was a lot to ask. Loki would have to leave everything he’d ever known behind likely never to return. At this point, Dr. Strange didn’t have the Time Stone; he was merely a fantastic doctor living his life, so Thor had no one to go to for answers. He would have to go on with living in a universe where there were two of him, but if he had Loki with him, he knew it would be a great life. He bent, taking his brother’s erection into his mouth and lapping at it before sucking. 

“Brother!” Loki cried, arching into the hot mouth. His hands slid into Thor’s hair trying to find purchase against the short strands. “Oh, your mouth!” His legs spread as he let Thor have his way. “I-ah- how did you know about that? About me jumping worlds?” 

Thor smiled around his mouthful when Loki let out a string of curses in several different languages, the word ‘brother’ interlaced every so often. It was a few minutes before Thor answered, not wanting to pull his mouth away from giving pleasure. He flicked his tongue against the underside and lapped at the beads of pre-come on the tip humming at the taste. This would never get old no matter how many times he did it, giving Loki pleasure was the best thing in the universe, and Thor would never again take it for granted. “I love you,” the thunder god whispered lifting his head to stare at his little brother. “I love you in ways I can’t even express, Loki.” 

The king slid up, kissing Loki passionately as he settled over him, sliding their erections together. He licked into his brother’s mouth, tasting every bit of him, pushing his tongue over Loki’s teeth, the roof of his mouth then laughed when Loki chased his tongue back into his mouth. Pulling away from the utter perfection of his brother’s mouth, Thor finally answered him, “I’ve learned a lot about you in the last fifteen years, brother. I’ve learned how utterly amazing you are and skilled with both magic and fighting. I’ve learned that your cunning spirit isn’t just for mischief, and I’ve learned that together, we are so much better than apart.”

“You’re getting soppy, Thor,” Loki laughed, but there was no heat behind his words; the prince was smiling. He reached up, tracing his fingers through Thor’s beard, running a finger under his brown eye, then sliding them into his hair. “You’re so different and the years haven’t been that many, but you really do see me don’t you?” Before Thor could answer, Loki pulled him down and flipped them over, so he was laying astride Thor's body. Without warning he slid down onto Thor’s cock, taking it deep into his body, already prepared with magic. They groaned together, and Loki held still, adjusting to the girth before he started to move, hard and fast bouncing on Thor's cock. 

Unable to do anything more, Thor held onto Loki’s hips and watched him. His brother was beautiful, head tilted back, mouth open, eyes closed as he rode Thor’s cock. “Brother,” he whispered, voice full of passion but Thor didn’t have the voice to answer back, too caught up in the perfection of Loki’s body to do anything but stare. 

It was over way too fast for Thor’s liking, but it was quite possibly the best orgasm of his life, and he roared out his completion as he spilled into Loki’s body. Vaguely he was aware of Loki painting his stomach in his own spend before collapsing on top of him and snuggling in. In the morning, they would leave, ready to start an adventure all their own, away from the secrets of Asgard’s throne. Thor should have been worried about it, this new timeline he was stuck in, with his younger self roaming around, but somehow he wasn’t. Loki was at his side, and that was all that mattered, anything else they’d figure it out together because they were always better when they were together.


End file.
